


no one died.

by wordonawing



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: (bad poetry), Angst, Poetry, might make you cry, sorry - Freeform, that's it that's the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordonawing/pseuds/wordonawing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no<br/>one<br/>died</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one died.

and everyone

lived

everyone

fucking

lived

there was no screaming and no sobbing and no bullets ripping through their skin

no tearing and no slicing and no blood around their ankles

no stumbling and no falling and no completely pointless dying

he did not lead them to their deaths (although they would have followed him there as they followed him everywhere)

his chest does not ache in the night so much he thinks it might collapse

his hands do not shake as he types, fighting to get down the hollowness in his bones that

does

not

exist

because they lived

they lived, all of them, no one died no one died no one died

no

one

died

(except

for

him.)

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this is don't ask me i just wrote the damn thing
> 
> come say hi on tumblr if you like http://insertfandomquotehere.tumblr.com/


End file.
